Many swimming pools incorporate lighting elements. In the past, swimming pool lighting elements were generally limited to underwater lighting elements which were formed within the swimming pool wall. These types of swimming pool lighting elements generally required an electrical power supply. Typically, the electrical power may be provided underground from an adjacent building, with an access point known as a deck box (usually water proof) adjacent the swimming pool. For swimming pools having multiple in wall lighting elements, multiple deck boxes may be provided around the perimeter of the swimming pool.
Initially pool lighting was used strictly for safety purposes. Night time swimming, although not terribly popular, was done with much greater safety at night with lighted pools for obvious reasons. However, recently, pool lighting has become more and more popular. Such lighting may enhance the ambiance during evening hours. This may especially be true when pool owners may be dinning or having social gathering outdoors around the swimming pool. Some of these enhancements may include adding color lighting as a feature to swimming pools, as well as adding sequential color lighting. However, these enhancements are generally used with the in wall lighting elements.
Further, with the increased installation of backyard garden ponds, fishponds and other water features, homeowners are looking for lighting alternatives that will enhance these areas during night hours and especially during outdoor social gathering. In general, any lighting elements associated with backyard garden ponds, fishponds and other water features are built into these water features.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method that overcomes the above. The device and method would provide illumination of water features without requiring lighting elements to be built into the water feature.